


Love on the Planet Earth

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Haiku, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Peridot loves the planet Earth. She also loves Steven Universe.





	Love on the Planet Earth

Steven helped her, showed   
her how to love the Earth. Now   
she loves both of them.


End file.
